


PDA

by Attack_on_mgl



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: Bisexual Male Character, Canon Gay Relationship, Drunk Robert Sugden, Embarrassed Aaron Dingle, Fluff and Humor, Gay Male Character, Love Bites, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Public Display of Affection, Sexual Tension, robron - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-20 02:00:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17613299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Attack_on_mgl/pseuds/Attack_on_mgl
Summary: Aaron deals with Robert's tipsy advances, unsure what to make of them.





	PDA

**Author's Note:**

> I figured with all fucked up shit I've been posting lately, you guys deserved something that doesn't make your skin crawl :)

"Two pints, please." Aaron offered a small smile as his mum nodded and began pouring the drinks.

"Who's the second one for, then?" She pursed her lips teasingly as he rolled his eyes. "Aw, I'm just messing around, love." The pints were placed down in front of him. "So where's Sudgen at, huh?"

"Some work thing. But don't worry, though." He took a sip of his beer. "He promised he'll be here–" His words were cut off as Robert, as if on cue, entered the pub, wearing his usual smirk as he strolled over to his husband.

"You already got drinks?"

"Yep." He handed the blond his pint as he took a sip of his own. "Problem?"

"Not at all."

As he soon came to realise, Robert was wrong. He did have a problem.

A drinking problem.

Because within the first couple hours of sitting and talking at the bar, the brunet had picked up on the slight slur in his husband's voice.

"You… You know how much I love you, right?" Robert mumbled as he lifted his hand to caress Aaron's cheek affectionately.

Aaron licked his lips. "Yeah. You keep saying…-"

"Because it's true~" He smirked and took a sip from his pint, nudging him playfully with his elbow. "You're blushing… H-Hey, Chas! Your son is blushing–"

"Shut up. No I'm not."

"Definitely are." Chas grinned as her son's cheeks only darkened at the sudden attention, groaning into his sweater-pawed hands. "Aw, come on, Love. Quit being so shy."

"There's a difference between being shy and being uncomfortable."

"Y-You're uncomfortable?" Robert perked up slightly, deciding to place a hand on Aaron's thigh, squeezing it teasingly. "D'you wanna feel more _comfortable_ …?"

Aaron felt his breath hitch at the lewd comment and action. "I, uh, we better not–"

"Come on~" The blond purred as his hot breath grazed over his ear, sending chills down his spine. "If not at home…" He stroked his thumb along the younger's inner thigh, watching as Aaron bit down on his lip. "…why not here…?"

Slow, deep breaths escaped his lips as he tried to ignore the man's sensual advances, all too aware that his mum was effectively right in front of them. "Robert, n-no, you're drunk–"

"Drunk on the thought of you naked…" He lowered his voice, his usual smirk play on his lips.

Aaron inhaled another deep breath.

There was no winning.

He rolled his eyes and put down his pint glass, giving the older male a subtle glance as he began to walk out the pub, Robert following behind him like an excited puppy.

Scratch that; hungry puppy.

After only taking a couple steps outside, Aaron found himself being pinned up against the less-than-comfortable stone wall of the Woolpack. He felt Robert's hands clamp down on his hips as their mouths found eachothers, and instinctively moved his arms to wrap around the taller man's neck, fingers running through his hair.

" _Hah…hah…_ " Aaron tried to catch his breath after they'd both pulled away, his forearm wiping the saliva from his wet, swollen lips. "Y-You wasted no time… _hah…_ "

Robert, being the posh tosser he is, simply lickked his lips instead of using his sleeve. "S-Says you… Y-You _dirty_ little G-Grease Monkey… haha…"

"Is that s'posed to turn me on…?"

"I don't… I don't know…" Robert's hands found their way down to the brunet's ass as leaned in and used his teeth to pull down the neck of his top, exposing his collar bone. His words felt hot against Aaron's skin. "But it's sure works wonders for me~" He smirked against the younger man's collar bone as he began placing kisses, sucking on the sensitive area, pleased when he heard Aaron's breath hitch nervously.

The brunet kept one hand latched onto Robert's shoulder, whilst the other he bit down onto to stifle his lewd noises.

He knew it was just a hickey or two he was getting, but he also knew that Robert was aware of how his body responded to certain things, no matter how small they might be.

It was a blessing and a curse.

After what felt like forever, but at the same time only seconds, Robert removed himself from his husband. A smirk tugged at his lips as he let out a soft laugh. "You okay…?"

Aaron only nodded quickly, licking his lips as he caught his breath. He felt hot and breathless and flustered. "Y-Yeah… what d'you take me for?"

"A fit bloke that deserves another drink."

The brunet narrowed his brows, shooting a glance at the entrance door. "You can't be serious–"

"Look," Robert pursed his lips as he fiddled with Aaron's top, readjusting it to cover up the love bites. "All better." He grinned as he jabbed his head at the door, already walking over. "C'mon then."

 

* * *

 

 

"Two pints, Chasity."

"Excuse me?" Chas turned to face them.

Her son rolled his eyes. "He's drunk."

"Clearly." She muttered and began pouring their drinks. "So where did you two get to?"

Aaron looked down. "Nowhere–"

"Doesn't look like nowhere to me." Kerry raised her brows teasingly. "I know I hickey when I see one–"

"A what?" The landlady stared at her son, and then at his neck. "Show me–"

"There's nothing–"

" _Aaron_." She reached forwards and pulled down the hem of his top, eyes widening as her gaze flicked onto Robert. "I take it this is your doing?"

The blond simply nodded firmly. "Damn right it is."

"You're a flaming vampire, man." Kerry laughed. "That's gonna be there for weeks–"

"Great, thanks for that…" Aaron muttered, readjusting his top once more as an embarrassed flush stained his cheeks. "Cheers, Rob."

Robert laughed smugly and kissed the top of his husband's head. "No problem, baby–"

" _Rob._ "

"What?" He raised his hands defensively, eyes darting back and forth between Chas and Kerry desperately. "Someone tell me what I've done wrong."

"Make me jealous." Kerry muttered, snorting loudly when Robert shot her a wink. "Ta."

He turned to Chas, smirking cockily. "And you?"

Chas offered a stiff smile and sighed. "I think that Aaron needs to take you home, love."

Robert exclaimed excitedly. "See? Even ya mum thinks we should shag!" He hissed when Aaron smacked him, before laughing quietly. "Wh-What…?"

"I was suggesting that he takes you home so you can _sleep_." Chas continued slowly. "Not… Not what you said."

"Thank you." Aaron breathed, and tugged on the blond's leather jacket. "Let's go, then. You're gonna be knackered tomorrow."

Robert placed another kiss on his hair. "…You really _just_ wanna sleep?"

"Yes."

He pouted and looked him in the eyes; that understanding look, but with an obvious hint of lust swimming about. Aaron bit his lip, thinking back to the sensations he'd felt when Robert had had him up against the wall, and swallowed. "…Maybe…"

Robert barely heard the whisper, but as soon as it registered he eyed him wearily. "…I'm not pressuring you, am I…?"

And Aaron couldn't help but smile at that, head shaking. You'd have never guessed that Robert was drunk in that moment. "No, god no, Rob…"

He then gripped the front of his husband's jacket and pulled him downwards slightly, kissing him softly, not caring who saw.

**Author's Note:**

> Comment if you want more gay shit like this, lads


End file.
